Sight Of The Sun
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: Afghanistan, 2008. Pepper Potts had gone to the demonstration with her boss, Tony Stark. Before she knew it, her normal life was gone. Before she had a chance to do anything about it. Summary sucks, I know. Better than it sounds...! Warning: Language, mentions of sexual abuse, and maybe more in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Heads up, this is unedited! Posting this from my iPod.

Yes, I know it is probably horrid and rushed. I was half-asleep when I wrote this. Like everything else.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pepper sighed and rest her head against the seat, trying to ignore the blistering Afghanistan heat. She had _no_ idea how the soldiers around her managed with the numerous layers they had on. The small radio played AC/DC, and the redhead's smile was secretive. She might've had the _slightest_ crush on her boss, and the music reminded her of the billionaire whom was sitting with Rhodey four cars ahead of her.

Her eyes snapped open at the loud explosion. The Hum-V in front of them was engulfed in a red inferno. There was a blur of action, and soon Pepper Potts watched as the boy beside her was shot down, his blood spattering on the window. Glancing at the holes in the side of the car, she climbed out of the hummer, and kicked off her shoes. With a yell, she started running toward Rhodey. Another explosion threw her off course, and she landed by a rock. Shallow breathes caused her to cough violently, the dust feeling like it was suffocating her. Pepper stopped coughing and heard a mute _**thud**_ beside her. Her eyes widened. A Stark Industries missile. Model 5928. The redhead scrambled back, moving to shelter behind a boulder. The explosion rocked the boulder slightly, hitting Pepper on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Miss Potts," Tony Stark said, slamming his hands on the desk. The General of the Air Force raised his eyebrow, leaning forward.

"Mr. Stark, you must un-"

Tony cut him off. "No. I'm not going to understand. You get your people out there and fucking _search _for her. Is _that _understood?"

The general sighed, rubbing his face. "We'll get one together in two days."

The billionaire stood up straight. "I can't live without that woman. She knows _everything_. General Rogister, you _will _organize a search party _today_ or I _will_ terminate all SI's contracts with the U. S. Government."

Rogister raised his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. I'll alert the colonels that are based in Afghanistan. They'll start searching tomorrow."

Tony nodded and walked out, nodding to Happy.

"...She'll make it, boss," the man tried to comfort him. Tony let out a long, heavy sigh.

"We can only hope."

* * *

Rapid speech woke the redhead personal assistant. Pepper took a shot in the dark and guessed it was Arabic, noting the throaty way of the language. She looked weakly up at the camera, blinking slowly for the bright lights. She tried to move, and the hands on her shoulders tightened. There was something restricting her right leg, but what about...

A sharp gasp escaped her lungs. Her leg was /gone/ from the knee down. It was /gone/. Pepper shut her eyes tightly, balling her fist up behind her back. She opened her eyes. Virginia Potts was positive she didn't have a left leg. She sighed, feeling the cold fingers of unconsciousness creeping upon her, and she greeted it like an old friend.

When she woke, there was a man beside her. Pepper screamed, scrambling back further on to the bunk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're bleeding down..._there."_ The man said, using an old blade to shave. "You must've been...raped before they brought you here."

True to his word, Pepper felt the ache in her abdomen as she shifted. She immediately stiffened, and her lungs drew in a deep breath.

"Who are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The man gave a slight smile.

"Ho Yinsen. But you can call me Yinsen," he replied. Yinsen held out his hand in greeting. Pepper hesitantly took it, not bothering with her usual firm grip.

"Pepper Potts."

* * *

Hello, loves!

I apologize because it's so short. It's just an experimental chapter. The...reaction of this story decides if I write another chapter or not. So _**review**_ if you want me to continue. And when I do, it will be this summer, as I have exams in nine days.

Feel free to ask me any questions via PM or review.

Before I forget, I do not own Marvel or Iron Man. Wish I did. I would be rich...Maybe in an alternate universe.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The two captives were eating lunch when _they_ came. Yinsen automatically stood, placing his hands behind his head. Pepper on the other hand, stood slowly, leaning against a pillar. She pulled the jacket closer around her.

"Miss Potts," the man said. "It's lovely to meet such a..._fine_ woman. But we do not need you for the simple pleasures." He walked and stood in front of her. "We need your codes to the Stark Industries data base."

Pepper frowned. "I wouldn't betray Ton-...my boss like that."

Yinsen paled and shook his head slowly. "_Agree_," he mouthed to her.

The man tsked and turned away from her. "It's a shame," he replied, pulling out a small hand gun. He aimed the gun at Yinsen, firing.

"No!" Pepper screamed, clasping her hands over her mouth. Her blue eyes looked at Yinsen, who was still standing, perfectly fine. He collapsed to his knees, and looked down, then back up. Brown eyes met blue, and they shared a small, nervous smile.

"Be lucky it was a blank in there. Next time, there won't be." the terrorist said, tossing the empty gun aside and striding out.

* * *

The noise of a chopper drowned out any other noise in the desert, the rotating blades becoming quieter as they slowed. Tony emerged, slipping his sunglasses on. He was dressed in clothes much like his soldier companions.

"Tony," came from behind him. The brunette glanced over his shoulder and took a swig of the brandy he held in a bottle. "You aren't going to find her, Stark."

"Such optimism, Rhodes." Brandy wet his lips again, and Tony turned. "Why don't you think we won't find her?"

"Because she was captured by terrorists."

"So?"

"She's most likely dead already. It's been a week. You know that-"

"Yes, I fucking know the rule," he snapped. "I _will_ find her, Rhodey. I cannot _not_ find her..."

The men shared a sad look. Rhodey patted his friends back and took a step backwards, turning and sliding back into the helicopter. Soon, he came back out, holding a leash, and attached to the end was a large German Shepard. Tony smiled and knelt, petting the dog.

"Hey, Dex, buddy..." Tony finished scratching behind Dex's ears and stood. "What is he doing here? I thought he wasn't done with training."

Rhodey shrugged. "He'll sniff out Pepper's scent." Kneeling, the man pulled out a Ziplock bag, opening it. Pulling out Pepper's tank top, he held it up to Dex's muzzle. "Find, boy. Lets find her."

The German Shepard took off when his handler released him from the leash, and the two men followed.

* * *

"Up! Get up!"

Pepper awoke, sitting up. Yinsen followed her actions, standing to help her up. She gripped his shirt for stability. She stiffened when Raza called her to him. She had learned his name the hard way after many...sessions. Hesitantly, she grabbed at her make shift crutch, and walked to him. He shoved a bag over her head and snatched her forward, causing her to drop the crutch.

"You stay here," he growled at Yinsen, and pushed Pepper forward, someone catching her before passing her to the next person.

A shot rang out in the dark, an she flinched. Hearing the thud, Pepper's chest clenched. "Yinsen," she cried, struggling against her captors. "_Yinsen_!"

A clothed hand was clamped over her mouth and she breathed in the harsh chemicals. Chloroform. She swayed briefly, and collapsed.

* * *

Tony was thirsty. Really, really thirsty. He stumbled along side of Rhodey.

"It's almost sunset, Rhodes. We need to get back."

Rhodey paused and nodded.

"Agreed." He whistled and Dex came trotting back to him. He attached the leash again and began the six mile trek back to the helicopter. Little did they know, two Jeeps and a stolen USA army truck made their way across the desert, dirt leaving a trail.

* * *

**Seven months later**

* * *

Pepper leaned against the concrete wall, her eyes closed. Her hand stroked her swollen, pregnant stomach. She was five months pregnant, and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that it was Raza. He had taken special interest in her a few months ago, making sure he was able to rape her often. There would never be pleasure in sex for Pepper now. He still fucked her now, even though she was pregnant, which the redhead thought was disgusting.

The door opened and her torturer came in. He set her food down (which had become larger proportions because she was pregnant) and walked to her.

"It's been a long time since you've talked," he murmured, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Or screamed." Raza moved and kissed her stomach, and anger boiled through her. "Maybe I should teach you how to speak again...All of this wouldn't have happened if you would've just given us those codes..."

Pepper took a deep breath, praying to what ever deity was out there. She closed her eyes. She did not have any more walls, and they had gotten every bit of information out of her, everything but those six numbers.

A hand slithered up to her neck. "You're going to tell me now," he growled, tightening his grip. "Or your baby is going to die...and you're going to watch it fall out of your stomach and then I'll kill you."

Pepper shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you."

Raza pulled out a thin knife, tracing it over her delicate skin. Blood followed, and he smirked. "Tell me."

* * *

It took seven months, three weeks and six days for Pepper Potts to finally crack.

* * *

Hi again! The response was too great not to write another chapter. Seriously, I thank you ALL.

I know it's short...

But, here is the thing. I'm not posting again until I get 40 reviews.

Mwahah! Moffatness, eh?

I must thank Maddi for editing this. And I do know what I'm going to do with this story. Finally.

Review pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm so so _so_ sorry. First, there were exams, then vacation, then my iPod messed up. And then next Sunday, I'll be in Florida for a month, and I don't know if I'll have wifi. So here's a kinda long one. And yes, it skips time.

Thank you so much Carmen and Maddi for editing this!

I don't own Iron Man.

* * *

She doesn't know how she managed to acquire the knife, but she did. Pepper always hid it beneath the thin mattress. There was only one way out, and she was damn sure that she wasn't going to let them kill her. The redhead knew she was going to take two lives, one that she had grown to love. She often talked to her child and stroked her stomach in an attempt to keep her sane, but she wasn't sure if she could hold on to sanity for very much longer. There was a possibility that she already was crazy. Her hallucinations...they came often, and she guessed that they were caused by dehydration. She hadn't had water in days.

A loud yell came for the other side of the door, and Pepper quickly stuffed the knife back under the mattress. She sat down on the floor, head bowed. When Raza entered, she could only see his feet. He gripped her hair and snapped her head back, forcing her to look at him. But her eyes were stuck on the lethal looking whip in his hand.

"Strip," he ordered. "I know you have a knife, and you're going to give it to me..."

Her chest constricted with fear. How did they know? The redhead nodded nonetheless and stripped naked, standing in front of her capturer. A shrill whistle sounded and Pepper gasped when she felt the popper at the end of the whip strike her stomach. Raza yanked, the prongs coming out, small pieces of flesh hooked on it. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Now...I must assume that you were going to use the knife to escape," he continued, yanking her chin up to face him. "So now we're going to let you go."

* * *

Pepper stumbled across the hot sand toward the US military base, her crutch sinking in the thick sand. Stumbling along, she glanced down at her protruding bump, and then at the large bomb they had strapped to her. She knew she was going to die, and she knew her baby would too.

A chopper over her head made her look up. A small smile graced her features. The redhead knew they saw her, but Pepper didn't want them to come near her. They would die too.

"Ma'am," a soldier shouted, coming down from the helicopter. He unclipped himself from the rope and ran to her.

She backed away from him. "S-stop! Please! Don't come any closer!"

His eyes flickered to the bomb, and then back to her face. White teeth flashed as he grinned. "I'll be fine. Believe me. What's your name?"

"Pepper Potts..." She mumbled, noticing the solider smiled. She watched as his fingers fumbled over the IED's wires, finally stilling. He looked up at her.

"We've been looking for you for a long time, ma'am. Name's Sergeant William James." He tugged on a wire and the clock stopped. "There we are. Here, let me help you get this off." William pulled out his knife, and started cutting the straps. "Everything will be fine."

Finally, the bomb fell to the ground, and he took off his helmet. Pepper smiled, her body trembling. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"No problem," he winked. "Now, I believe you're a long way from home."

* * *

Tony ran his hands through his hair, moving them down to rub his face. "Jarvis, are you sure you found her?"

"Yes, sir. I-"

"You've found her twelve times, and it ended up being a different person."

"But, sir-"

Tony cut him off again. "No buts, Jarvis. You know."

The billionaire turned to his computer, tapping his pen against his coffee cup rapidly. After physically searching for her for five months, he had taken to searching for her virtually. Glancing at his calendar, he huffed. It had been nearly a year already, and the media had already accepted that Pepper was long gone.

Tony rubbed his face again and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir! They found Miss Potts!"

The pen that he was holding dropped, and he stood quickly, the rolling chair hitting the cabinets behind him. Tony rushed to the garage and started his Audi, driving out to the airport, alerting Happy along the way.

* * *

"Miss Potts, you're going to have to push! Just a little more!"

A sweaty Pepper moaned as she rolled her head to the side. They had induced her labor, the doctors telling her that her body could no longer handle carrying a baby. She curled her toes and pushed again. Relief filled her as her baby finally exited her cervix. She laid her head back, expecting fresh screams from the baby that never came. The room fell silent briefly, everyone staring at the blue, dead baby.

Pepper choked, squeezing her eyes closed. She had grown to care for her baby, and some where along the way, it had died. She sat up, and started to cry. A nurse wrapped the corpse in a blanket, placing it in Pepper's arms. The redhead sobbed, stroking the black haired baby. It was a girl, and the midwife had placed a pink cap over the little girl's head. Pepper held her child and sobbed, before another nurse came up to her.

"Miss Potts...we need to take your baby away..." she said gently, moving and taking the baby from her. Pepper sobbed again, and turned away from her.

"No! You aren't going to take her away from me!" She yelled, clinging to her daughter. She struggled against the nurse, and finally, she gave in. The nurse gently took the baby away, setting it in the portable cradle and drawing a sheet over its body.

Pepper whimpered, and looked away. "'S not fair," she murmured to herself. She felt a hand stroking her hair and looked up. Sad brown eyes met hers.

"I know it's not fair," Tony said, bringing a seat up beside her. "Hey Pep."

* * *

Review! Please. Not going to until...70 reviews! It boosts my ego. XD


	4. Extremely Important Author's Note

Hello. Sorry guys, this isn't an update. I feel like I need to address some issues. This is been picking away at me since I received the reviews from Guest. They were two separate reviews.

Guys, I know you all think that I set a review minimum to be 'rude' or narcissistic or whatever, (I was completely joking with the whole "It boosts my ego" thing. Sure, it makes me feel happy and everything) but honestly, it gives me a deadline to have the next chapter out. I am completely horrible at date deadlines. They don't even work with me at school. This seems to help me a TON, even though I tend to miss it. I tell you, the readers, because it makes myself feel really guilty for just not updating soon after I reached the limit of reviews. I set a date deadline for my other story, As You Turn Away, and I haven't updated that in _months. _The review deadline makes me feel like I _have _to update, otherwise I disappoint my readers. So, this is the truth. I'm sorry if I offended anybody.

Thank you and have a fabulous week,

Barefoot Beach Bum

((I'll be posting soon. I promise by the end of this week.))


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so so much. This journey has been an extremely short one, but a good one. I thank all my readers, especially twilightwoods27. Thank you to my sister on the other side of the world, Carmen, for editing this. She did a lot of work on it, because it needed to be done.

I'm incredibly sorry for not posting sooner. I don't have wifi where I'm staying for vacation, and won't until August 1, when we go home. I'm sitting here in a McDonalds, posting this. The only reason I'm here is because I had an summer reading assignment to turn in that is due Monday.

Follow me on Twitter at BBBfanfiction. And my personal Tumblr account is BarefootBeachBum.

And I feel like y'all are going to hate me at the end of this. I do not own Marvel Comics and RDJ's fabulous ass.

* * *

It was sunny when Pepper and Tony finally laid Charlotte Maria Potts to rest. Pepper didn't cry, just buried her face into Tony's chest. It was just them two, Rhodey, Obidiah, and a pastor. Pepper knew that Tony was atheist, Obidiah was Jewish, Rhodey...maybe a Catholic, or a Christian at the very least. She had often seen him wear a cross necklace. Herself? After her experience in the past year, she trusted no one but Tony, and that in itself was pushing it. So in all honesty, the preacher wasn't needed.

He quieted when he finished reading the passage. Pepper tore herself away from Tony, using the prosthesis to walk. She sat down awkwardly, leaning forward and kissing the mahogany coffin.

"I should've taken better care of you, Charlie…"

She down-cast her eyes and swallowed. Gently, she placed a trio of daffodils on top of the coffin, which were bound by a single pink ribbon. She took a deep breath, then stood, turning back and walking past the others.

Tony moved and offered her his hand, but the redhead brushed past it. She carefully weaved her way through the graves, towards the car where Happy stood. The ex-boxer nodded in greeting. He opened the door, allowing her to slide in. She inhaled, leather and scotch intermingling to make a very Tony scent. Her eyes drifted closed, and she gripped the car handle of the far door. Tearless sobs made her body quake, her knees automatically coming towards her chest. Pepper ripped the prosthesis off, throwing it to the floor.

The door opened again shortly after, Tony, Obidiah, and Rhodey getting into the limo. Tony began to wrap his arm around her, but Pepper batted his arm away.

"Not right now, I just can't," she murmured to him. He nodded once, just taking her hand. Pepper let the calloused hands keep her grounded, not letting her float into the dark void of flashbacks.

* * *

After they had dropped off both Obidiah and Rhodes, they headed to a Burger King, Tony insisting that she would feel better if she ate. While Happy drove, the two fumbled with the prothesis' straps, finally getting it on when they drove up. With intertwined fingers, they walked into the fast food joint together. The strong aroma of grease hit Pepper like one of Raza's punches. She wrinkled her nose.

"Tony...Can we g-" She started to protest, but the brunet shook his head.

"Come on, Potts. Everything will be okay."

'No, everything wasn't going to be okay,' she thought, blinking. She swallowed thickly, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She tore herself away from Tony, quickly walking to the bathroom. The redhead barely made it over to the toilet before she threw up. Having been surviving off of an empty stomach for nearly a year, the greasy smell overwhelmed her. Pepper gripped the bowl, squeezing her eyes shut. Moving, she stood, flushing the toilet shakily. She walked to the sink and turned it on, staring into the mirror. She didn't recognize herself anymore. She had already been skinny when she was captured, but now her cheekbones casted shadows. Her hair had been shaved when...he sent her away, and now it was in a rough version of a pixie cut.

She missed her hair. A lot. It was what made her feminine. She was flat chested, and felt like a board. All the other women she was around had curves for days, and that's why Tony always preferred them.

* * *

**Flashback**

_They were in Hawaii, at Tony's resort he owned. The billionaire was prancing around, a girl on each arm. They were both Polynesian, with exotic skin tones, wide hips, large breasts, full lips, and luscious hair. Everything Virginia Potts wasn't. The redhead followed him like a loyal dog. She heard him laugh and saw him nod at her._

_"You see...I'm glad that I haven't fucked Miss Potts over there," he slurred, causing the two women to giggle. "She's...a...a fucking robot. I haven't seen her smile, not once." He took a long swig of whiskey. "Bet she would be a horrible fuck. Horrible. She doesn't have anywhere to put my hands like you two ladies do. Now how about we go upstairs and have a bit of fun?"_

* * *

"Pepper!'

She jolted, tearing her eyes away from her reflection. Three hard knocks sounded before she opened the door. Tony stood with his arm raised, his mouth open.

"Hey, Pep...You okay?" He asked. She nodded before turning back to the sink, leaving the door open for him. The thin redhead turned on the sink, cupping her hands under the water and brought it up to her lips. The cool liquid made her feel sicker, so she turned off the water, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Let's go, Tony...Please..."

The brunet nodded, finally taking her request into consideration. He took her hand, and pulled her out of the restaurant. The two got into the limo, sitting along the bench seat. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair.

"I need you, Pepper. Please tell me if anything is wrong, okay?" A small, yet dazzling smile lit up Tony's features. "I can't live without you," he continued, rubbing her scarily thin arm. "So please...I'm...I'm here for you." He pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling back to watch her blush travel down under her dress.

"Thank you, Tony..." She said, her voice low. "But I can't trust anyone right yet...I...I have to-"

"-adjust," he finished for her. Pepper let a smile tug at her lips. As she nodded, an eyelash fell from her eye. Tony frowned, gently pinching it off of her cheek, bringing it close so he could examine it. She was silent as she watched him and sat, waiting for him to say something.

"Mom use to say that if and eyelash fell, and you blew it off, you could make a wish." He motioned to her. "Go on. Do it. Be a kid for once."

Pepper looked at him with sad eyes. "How can I be a kid after this past year...? I-I..." She looked down at the eyelash, watching it as it moved slightly with the air condition currents. Closing her eyes, she blew, hoping that the silence would stay. Leaning against Tony's shoulder, she kept her eyes closed.

He cleared his throat, "I've still got it here," the billionaire said, looking at her. She smiled, opening her eye.

"Just get rid of it. It doesn't matter."

Tony nodded, flicking it away. He put his arm back around her shoulders. They sat in tranquil silence, in the dark because the shades where down in the limo. There was a screech of tires, and a yell coming from Happy. She felt the car flip, tumbling down a hill. She gripped Tony's hand, the two sharing a long glance. The sound of contorting metal all around them as they fell into the unknown.

* * *

And then she woke up.

* * *

Epilogue coming up next. Stay tuned!


End file.
